barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp WannaRunnaRound
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video, released July 8, 1997. It was later rereleased, under a different title Barney's Outdoor Fun, on May 13, 2003. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too. But, there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! and classic tales too. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah (debut) *Kim *Stephen *Chip (debut)﻿ Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Bumpers and Previews Before the Video *FBI Warning *"Please Stay Tuned" Bumper *Barney Home Video Logo After the Video *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer *Joe Scruggs Merchandise Trailer *Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer Trivia *This video marked the beginning of the Barney and Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997). *This video also marks the first appearances of Hannah and Chip *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4 aired, the Season 1-3 theme song is still used for these home videos. However, this version of I Love You is similar to the Season 4 version. All of this could mean that these three videos are pilot episodes for the Second Generation until Season 4 starts in November 17th 1997. *On May 13th, 2003, When this video was retitled Barney's Outdoor Fun, On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it said Barney & Friends. And Camp WannaRunnaRound was replaced with "Outdoor Fun!" in fancy letters. *The is the thirteenth episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities to start, the kids hastily clean their rooms The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *The Adventure Screen goes from being a portable television-like set on wheels to being animated with CGI (computer-generated imagery). *This is the only appearance of Baby Bop's dog, Bingo. *During the song BINGO, Barney's camping jacket becomes loose; but after a couple of seconds, his jacket is buttoned up again and kept getting loose and buttoned through out the song. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *This is the first time Kim appeared with Stephen and Baby Bop. *If you look real close when BJ and Baby Bop were leave a person is holding a dog. *This was the only Season 4 Pilot video without the Lyrick Studios logo, But during the closing of Good Day, & Good Night, When this preview was shown, The logo was seen evantually. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos